Cookie N' Cream
by Snowcakie
Summary: He hates the cream and loves the cookie. She can't stand the cookie and adores the cream... what happens when one suggests the cookie and cream can be applied to themselves in another perspective? Hints Lil'T/Glitch


**Drabble: **Cookie N' Cream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

''The cookie is way betta'. Crunchy, sweet, an' good.'' Glitch then dips the top part of his Oreo into his milk before returning the drenched cookie to his mouth.

''Nuh uh, look at my sugary goodness right here! All creamy an' stuff!'' Lil'T licked the cream away, grinning as she licks her lips, twice. So here, they are relaxing away days work, school, and dancing for lousing around Glitch's house, now sitting at the table with glasses of milk and Oreo cookies and discussing which is better- the cookie or the cream?

''But that's too sugary an' crap, like… _bittersweet_?''

''So? I like it betta than anythin' else. The cookie come last.'' Lil'T set the untouched cookie pieces in a pile while the Korean scraped off all his cream on a paper towel. The teens huffed in frustration, ''why ain't you tryin' it first?'' Glitch questioned.

''I did! It tastes nasty!'' Lil'T retorted, ''I don' like crunchy Oreo cookies. Now why ain't you tryin' the white stuff?''

''Cream? Because it's too sweet for me, gives me a toothache and melts quickly. Blah.'' ''Cream is bittersweet… but… it gives ya this sweet feelin' in ya mouth, you know? Somethin' that ya can't describe and… gotta weird, likeable texture.'' She finished when licking the cream off another set of cookies. Glitch rolled his eyes, ''oh sure, what a nice _analogy_ over food substance.''

''Hey! Don' get all smart an' stuff on me!''

''Whatever. Hey, can I have your cookie tops then?'' ''Yeah, sure.'' T shoves the pile over the Korean's side in trade of the cream. ''Thanks.'' ''yup.'' They began to munch in silent glee, ''I like Oreo tops cause' they have a bite that I like?''

''A bite?''

''Uh huh, a rough exterior-'' ''what I tell you bout' the extremely smart stuff?'' ''Sorry. And a chocolately flavor that goes great with milk- you understanding what I'm sayin'? Like, this tough cookie, bold, sweet flavor that pops out.''

''Yeah, uh huh.'' T snorted in amusement. She had her own glass of milk she barely touched, almost offered her glass- then stopped. It's an ironic thought, in all truths, but now thinking about it… ''have ya thought about me being the cookie?'' Glitch nearly choked on his milk with his eyes bulging out of the sockets. ''S-say what now?'' He stuttered.

''I said have you thought about me being the cookie.''

''Uh… I… don't know…? Why are applying yourself to a cookie?'' ''Mean, think bout' it. What you're describing sounds sorta like me- in person, like, I'm all that an'… yeah?'' The Korean sat back in his chair and mused quietly, and then grinned. ''Yeah, I guess so. I'm the cream? Haha, the creamer? Sweet an' easy to melt?''

''You do look bittersweet, and melt easily by looking at chicks.'' ''Hey!'' The girl laughed loudly, ''it's true! I mean, seriously, you go all gaga over Aubrey! A cream she is…'' The Korean bit his lip and had his gaze focused on his milk. ''Well, true, but… I… I like chocolate better.'' Now it's Lil'T's turn to choke. She gazed at Glitch in surprise, ''really?''

''Yeah. Um, just… my type of flavor… I guess.''

''Oh, uh, cool… I like cream, by the way.'' Before realizing it, on the table was the very last Oreo cookie. The teens both stared at it and Glitch suggests something that made them more… open, ''wanna eat the cookie whole then?''

''There's only one.''

''We can split it.'' The asian boy reach over to grab the cookie- and broken in halves. He given her one piece as Glitch held onto the other, ''we can try it out, maybe it'll taste better this way… that's how it's suppose to be, right?''

''Guess so…'' They taken a bite out of the cookie and smiled together. ''Not bad, mixes good with the cream.'' ''Of course it tastes good with it! Cheers for liking what we used to hate!'' Lil'T grabs her glass of milk and raises it and Glitch followed afterwards. ''Cookie N' cream fo' real, _Creamer_.'' The glasses clinked.

''Cookie N' cream fo life, _Cookie_.''


End file.
